Discovering Truths
by DesperatelyLost21
Summary: Catherine and Sara have something to work out. But things do not go as planned. Contains F/F. plz do not flame
1. Chapter 1

Discovering Truths

Gil Grissom walks into the break room where everyone was waiting for assignments.

"Greg, Nick. DB off of I35. Catherine, Sara. Decomp behind Tanjiers. Warrick, paperwork." Grissom announces and then leaves to go back to his office, and bugs. Greg becomes excited, knowing that Nick will allow him to help process the scene. They leave, with Nick saying that he is driving.

Sara can't believe Grissom; pairing her up with Catherine. The nerve of that man. It's common knowledge to the entire lab that they are bitter rivals.

Catherine was ready to break Grissom's neck. She couldn't stand being in the same room as the feisty brunette. The way the gap in her teeth showed when she smiled, the shirts she wore that hugged her curves, the tight jeans that showed off her oh-so-touchable ass…Catherine knows she's wanted the brunette ever since the dreams started a couple of years ago. The sexual tension was beginning to get to Catherine.

Realizing that neither of them has moved, Sara stands up, gathers her things, and looks up at Catherine. "Ok, let's just get this down and over with. I'll drive, if you want." Catherine just nods and follows Sara out to the truck.

Sara hops into the truck, checks the map quickly while Catherine gets in, and then starts the engine.

Looking quickly over at Catherine, while reversing the truck, Sara notes that the blonde hasn't said a word all night to her. Sara pulls out of the parking lot, and sets off for the crime scene.

Settling for the hour-long drive, Catherine reaches over to switch on the radio and changes stations until one perked her interest. Leaning back into her seat, Catherine takes a second to look at Sara, who looks calm and sexy with the wind in her hair. Catherine wants to run her hand through Sara's hair so bad, and without realizing, actually does it. Sara stiffens at the feel of the hand in her hair, and then looks over at Catherine. Catherine seems even more shocked and surprised then Sara. Opening her mouth, as if to say something, Catherine imitates a fish out of water; just opening and closing her mouth. No sound comes out whatsoever. Sara begins to giggle, which turn into full laughter. Catherine begins to laugh as well, not really knowing why she was laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Catherine trying to think of something to say, with her mouth imitating a fish, Sara couldn't help the laughter that burst forth from her. At first, Catherine looks almost angry at the fact that Sara is laughing at her, but then she realizes that she must have looked funny a moment ago, and then she too laughs.

Sara finally calms down a bit, and remembers that she is still driving, on an interstate no less. Getting herself under control, Catherine looks over at Sara, who has a flustered look on her face, attempting to concentrate on driving and not getting into an accident.

Slightly grinning, Sara looks over at Catherine. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help it. I hope that I didn't offend you."

"Nah, it takes a little more than some laughter to upset me. Besides, I haven't seen you smile like that in awhile. Is there anything you wanna talk about, or whatever, 'cause I'm here if you need me." It's the first time really that Catherine has actually wanted to help Sara. She wants to get to know the brunette so much more, more than what Grissom knows.

Sara looks at the clock on the dashboard and notices the time. She speeds up the truck slightly, and relaxes a little more into the seat. Catherine notices the speed change and wonders what's going on with Sara. But before Catherine can get the question out, Sara speaks.

"I know that you wanna help Catherine, and I would like the help, but it's been so long since I've let someone into my life, I don't know if I can do it again. Every person that I have let in, has hurt me. I don't wanna get hurt like that anymore. I can try to let you in and it may take some time, but I don't really know."

Sara has tears forming in her eyes, but she won't let them fall in front of Catherine, that is until she sees that Catherine is also crying, feeling so bad that she has treated Sara so bad over the last couple of years.

Catherine takes Sara's hand that is lying on the consol, and places it between her hands. Slowly bringing her hands to her mouth, Catherine gently kisses each knuckle on Sara's hand, while Sara sorta watches, while still driving.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry this chapter is short. blame the government.....

The intimate moment is broken when Catherine's cell phone rings. Releasing Sara's hand, Catherine reaches into her vest to dig out the phone.

"Willows."

"Catherine, it's Grissom. Listen, change of plans. Instead of Tanjiers, I want you two to head out to a small remote town 4 hour drive north of here. Warrick and Sofia will cover for you." Grissom tells Catherine the details of their _now_ crime scene, meanwhile Sara pulls over to the shoulder of the road and puts the truck in park. The conversation ends, and Catherine folds her phone and tucks it neatly back into her vest. She sighs and turns to Sara.

"What was that about?" Sara asks.

"We have a new scene to process. And it's along drive from here." Catherine says, knowing this night just got so much longer.

Following Catherine's directions, Sara is soon cruising down the interstate, with the moon reflecting off the road. Both women stare out the front window, not knowing what to say about the moment they had before Grissom called. Sara looks out of the corner of her eye and marvels at the beauty of Catherine with moonlight glow around her.

Throwing caution into the wind, Sara slowly moves her right hand off the steering wheel and over top of Catherine's. Catherine doesn't look or really react, except to squeeze Sara's hand gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catherine has never felt this relaxed in so long. Even though she is sitting in the seat of her work truck, everything seems to be perfect, especially now that Sara is holding her hand. Catherine can feel her heart beating and it seems really loud, like Sara would have to be deaf not to hear it. But of course her heart beat isn't that loud but the blood is coursing through Catherine relatively fast.

Tired of having her foot on the accelerator, Sara activates the cruise control, hoping the feeling will return to her foot. Sara knows that Catherine had squeezed her hand back when Sara first held Catherine's hand, but now after of almost three quarters of an hour later, not a word has been said. Sara begins to feel nervous, with the thought that Catherine only took her hand to be nice. Sara pulls her hand away from Catherine, startling Catherine out of her thoughts.

"Sara, is something wrong?" Catherine asks, wondering why Sara pulled her hand away.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just that my one hand was cramping from the steering wheel." Sara says, coming up with an excuse in record time.

"Come on Sara. We both know that you can always drive with your knees, so your excuse won't work with me. So, please tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours." Catherine knows a lie when she hears one, considering the fact that she does have a teenage daughter at home.

"It's just that the silence was making me nervous and then I started having thoughts that maybe this is just a dream or I'm taking things in the wrong way, and then one thought lead to another. I figured that if I pulled my hand away, the thoughts would quiet down. And because you haven't said anything, I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't have noticed."

Catherine doesn't know what to say. It's the most that Sara has ever said to her. But Catherine is determined to be there for Sara from now on.

"Sara, I did notice that you had my hand, which is why I squeezed your hand, and to make sure that I wasn't dreaming either. I didn't say anything because it was nice and peaceful, and I was really enjoying it, until _somebody_ had to ruin it." Catherine looks over at Sara, a grin on her face. Sara doesn't know what the grin is saying, but she does know that she is in for some serious payback now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There is nothing but the noise of the radio in the truck. Sara is wondering what she has coming for her from Catherine, making her frown a bit, slightly nervous and possibly scared. Catherine on the other hand, has a smile forming on her face while she thinks of way to get back at Sara.

Suddenly, a light pops up on the dashboard, indicating that the fuel is low. Knowing the area around Las Vegas pretty well, Sara turns off the interstate onto a dirt road, earning a look of confusion from Catherine.

"Don't worry. I studied the area around Las Vegas in case something like this was to pop up," Sara says.

"Hypochondriac."

Sara just raises her eyebrow slightly and continues to drive down the dirt road. Without the glare of the streetlights, everything in the desert looks dark and peaceful. The stars are completely visible and Catherine can't resist looking out her window and stare at them. Being a city girl, she rarely has had the chance to actually look at the stars. Looking at them now, she realizes that she's comparing them to Sara eyes, and how they both seem endless.

Turning her head away from the window, Catherine looks over at Sara and notes the frown. Realizing that she hasn't a clue where they are actually going, she voices her question.

"Sara, where in the world are we actually going right now?"

"About 5 miles down this road is a gas station, and we really need gas in the truck, unless you wanna get out and push" Sara says with a smile.

"I just had a manicure done. And you have a beautiful smile, Sara. Has anyone ever told you?" Catherine feels like she just had to mention that last part.

Sara's smile falters, then disappears all together.

"No Cath, no one has ever told me."

"Oh. Not even Grissom?"

"No. I don't think so." Sara's response barely more than a whisper.

"Well, then it's about time that someone told you. You have a beautiful smile. You are very beautiful Sara Sidle." Catherine feels like she just had to say it. Someone that beautiful just needs to be told, especially if they weren't aware of it.

Sara feels tears forming in her eyes. Growing up, positive things were never said. Actually, nothing was ever just said; everything was yelled or slurred. Her father was a drunk and abusive. Her parents spent a great deal of time fighting and screaming at each other, and of course the kids too. But one day, that all stopped. Her mother had enough by that point and stabbed her father, killing him.

Sara pulls the truck over to the side of the road and put it in park. Covering her face with her hands, Sara lets the tears of so many years flow. Catherine is at a loss of what's going on with Sara, but she isn't going to let her go through it alone. Quickly unbuckling her seatbelt, Catherine gathers Sara into her arms. Sara doesn't offer any resistance, welcoming the embrace, and wraps her arms around Catherine's neck, while burrowing her head into the crook of Catherine's shoulder. Catherine slowly rubs her hand up and down Sara's back, while murmuring words of endearment. Slowly getting herself under control, Sara loosens her hold on Catherine's neck but doesn't let go, and slightly turns her head so she can breath freely. Sniffling a few more times, Sara raises her head and her eyes meet Catherine's, which are full of concern.

"Sorry" Sara says, pulling herself together and sitting up. Catherine keeps her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Don't be silly. I'm glad I was here to help" Catherine says honestly.

Sara dries her eyes on the sleeves of her shirt and looks over at Catherine. Staring into Catherine's eyes, she sees something she's never seen before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Looking into those eyes that held so much pain and sadness, Catherine realizes for the first time that she could spend the rest of her life looking into those eyes. She wants to be the one to make those eyes hold happiness and joy. She wants to wake up every morning to those eyes looking back at her. These feelings weren't exactly new, just not really acknowledged before. Catherine slowly raises her hand to brush away the stray hairs in Sara's face, loving the feel of Sara's skin against her hand. Sara casts her eyes downward, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach that kicked up at the feel of Catherine's hand against her face, the softness of it. Catherine uses her fingertips and tilts Sara's chin upwards, so she can look in her eyes again. She gives Sara a warm, gentle smile and puts her forehead against Sara's. Sara closes her eyes and sighs quietly, relaxing slightly, the tension slowly draining from her body. She opens her eyes again and looks into Catherine's, finding something of true value.

In the quietness of the truck, suddenly a loud noise starts, scaring both women, who jump apart to opposite sides of the truck. The noise, as quickly as it came, was gone as Sara flipped open her cell phone.

"Yeah Grissom?" Sara answers the call.

"Just wondering where you two are? The officer on scene said that he hasn't seen or heard from you yet. Is there any trouble?"

"No, there isn't any trouble. We just had to head off the main road to get gas then we will be on our way again. We should be there in a short while. Bye."

Sara hangs up before Grissom could say anything and puts the phone away. Her hands still shake from the sudden interruption. She looks over at Catherine with a slight smile.

"I guess that we had better get a move on. The officer on scene called Grissom and was wondering where we were."

"Are you alright to drive right now? I could take over if you wish," Catherine asks, wondering if Sara is alright after her slight breakdown.

"Yeah, I'm alright to drive. The gas station ain't that much farther. If you want you can drive to the scene from there."

Catherine nods and Sara puts the in gear and drives off down the road at a safe speed.

Catherine turns the truck into the driveway of the house that is now a crime scene. Flashing blue and cherry lights light up the yard of the farmhouse. Giving Sara a reassuring smile and a light squeeze of her hand, Catherine hops of out the truck and heads towards the officer in charge while Sara gathers her equipment from the back of the truck. Quickly catching up to Catherine, they both locate the officer.

"Evening ladies," the officer greets them.

"I'm CSI Willows and this is CSI Sidle from the Vegas Crime Lab. I apologize about the delay." Catherine extends her hand first then Sara to shake the officer's hand.

"Not a problem. Not like anything is going anywhere. I'm Officer Jack McNeil. If you ladies need any help, I'm happy to assist." Tipping his hat, McNeil steps to the side and walks off to his cruiser.

Another officer approaches the women, this one from inside the house. He begins to debrief them.

"We received a call earlier this evening about gun shots being heard from this house from someone passing by. They didn't give their name. We arrived on scene about 20 minutes after the call was received and we found the husband and wife both shot pointblank." The officer leads them into the front hallway. To the right is the dining room, nothing touched in there, and to the left, the living room. In here is where the bodies are lying.

"We knocked on the door and announced our presence. When they didn't answer, we forced the door open and found them like this. This is Mr. and Mrs. Windleholmes."

The husband and wife are sitting in their own chairs with blank faces. Everything in the house is untouched; in its perfect order.

Looking closely at the wife, Sara states, "They weren't expecting this."

Catherine and the officer give Sara a puzzling look; they haven't a clue what she was talking about.

"Everything is in pristine order, no signs of forced entry. There doesn't seem to be any evidence of a fight. They were just going about their day."

Looking around, Catherine realizes that Sara is right. The wife's chair is on the far wall, facing the T.V., and the husband's chair is in the corner, facing more towards the front window. The T.V. is off but there is a tray on the coffee table in front of the two chairs. On the tray are two cups, a tea pot, and a single plate, each covered in blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well I'll leave you ladies to your job" says the officer that debriefed them, and then quickly leaves the house.

"If you wanna start in here, I'll take thfront hall and outside" Catherine offers.

Sara looks around the room, then nods. Catherine gives her a simple nod in return, and turns and heads outside to begin processing.

Snapping her gloves on, Sara opens her kit and brings out a handful of swabs to collect blood samples off of the tea cups and pot. Noticing a shoe print in blood, Sara quickly snaps a picture and then swabs the blood.

Outside, Catherine walks around with her camera in hand, looking for possible shoe prints or anything that catches her eye. Looking through the front window, she sees Sara and quickly amends it to 'anything relating to the crime scene'. Staring at Sara as she wanders around the room snapping pictures, Catherine briefly loses herself in her thoughts before shaking her head and looks down at the dirt around her boots in the garden. _A very neat and kept garden. No dead or untrimmed flowers_ Catherine thinks. About to turn around and exit the garden, Catherine notices a few broken branches and a scuff mark in the dirt. Bending down to take pictures, she discovers a strip of clothing clinging to one of the broken branches. Collecting the evidence. Catherine frowns, realizing that the scuff in the dirt is worse than a smudged fingerprint. Snapping the pictures, she rises to her full height and sighs softly before continuing her journey outside the house.

Finally finishing up processing the living room, Sara pulls off her gloves as she leaves the room through the front hall and out the front door, where she sees Catherine over bythe truck with David, the coroner's assistant.

Quickly walking over, Sara greets her co-workers. "Hey Cath. So Dave, what's cause and time of death?"

"Cause of death was single gunshot to the head for both victims. Time, based on liver temperature, about 6 hours ago."

"That's weird" Catherine comments, receiving a questiong look from Sara as David walks off with the bodies to get them back to the morgue.

Motioning for Sara to follow, Catherine walks around to the back of the truck and opens up the hatch.

"When we arrived here, which was what, about an hour ago, the officer said that they responded to the call of gunshots reported immediately, so that's about 20 minutes or so. Plus about 45 minutes for us to drive out here. So that's just over 2 hours accounted for. What about the other 4 hours? What happened during that time until that someone heard gunshots and called it in?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Going back into the house, Sara and Catherine decide to stick together and check out the rest of the house, neither of them wanting to be away from each other. They start upstairs, the furthest away from the crime scene. Up there, they check out the bathroom, bedroom and spare room. Nothing has been shifted and the bed wasn't even wrinkled. Using the special orange goggles and UV light, they check each room for traces of blood and other human fluids. None are found.

Standing in the hallway that joins the master bedroom with the bathroom and the staircase, Sara and Catherine put down their kits and take a moment to rest, breathe and go over things.

"Okay, so the shooter enters the house, kills the husband and wife, waits for a few hours, shoots another bullet, and then leaves without going anywhere else in the house than the living room," Sara summarizes. "Something does not add up."

"If another bullet was fired, then where is it?" Catherine rhetorically asks.

Sara looks towards the staircase and raises her eyebrows. Catherine sighs, nods, and bends down to pick up her kit as Sara does the same and they both head back down the stairs. Sara and Catherine comb over every inch of the room; photographing and moving everything movable by two people and still not finding that single bullet.

"Is there even a bullet to find?" Sara asks, completely exhausted.

"Did you happen to find a gun when you first when through here?" asks Catherine.

"No. Now that I think about it, did David mention anything about testing for GSR?"

"No he didn't. Shit! I'll go call him now." Catherine quickly pulls her cell out of her jeans pocket and punches in the number for Doc's office.

"LVPD Morgue," David answers.

"David. It's Catherine. Did either you or Doc happen to test for GSR before the autopsy?"

"Actually Catherine, we did, being as they were gunshot victims, or so we thought," David admits.

"Or so you thought? What does that mean?" Catherine asks, puzzled.

"There was no gunshot residue on either body anywhere. Clothing was send up to Trace for analysis. I think that you had better get back here to see all the results together."

"Alright. We'll be leaving here shortly. We couldn't find any usable evidence here. Maybe this will be the break we need," says Catherine, before wrapping up the call.

Sara tilts her head up and Catherine answers the unasked question.

"We're gonna head back to the Lab. There's something interesting with the bodies that David and Doc want to show us."

Sara just simply nods and follows Catherine to the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Driving back to Vegas, Sara sits in the passenger seat and looks out into the desert passing by as the sun rises.

"I love sunrises," Sara says out of nowhere, startling Catherine, who just raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"I know that most people like waking up to a warm sunrise in bed, but I like coming home after a shift and watching the sunrise from my couch while having a beer," Sara explains.

"I miss waking up in the morning and making pancakes or waffles in the rising sunlight for Lyndsey when she was little. Now I get to see her run to school, not knowing if she's eaten a proper breakfast or not; most likely not. And then after school, she's off to a friend's house either till I hafta leave for work or stays all night. Sometimes it feels like I'm losing my little girl," Catherine finishes with tears forming in her eyes. Sara reaches over the Catherine's hand that is in her lap and gently holds it, trying to give her at least a little bit of comfort.

Catherine quickly glances over and gives Sara a small smile. Her eyes, though still watery, shows the warmth that she's feeling from their connected hands. Tightening her hold on Catherine's hand, Sara just sits quietly, continuing to enjoy the rising sun.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEEEEEEP_

"What the hell?" Catherine shouts out.

_CLUNK_

"Wha..." Sara started, then suddenly, the truck engine sputters and stales. With the trucking slowing down quickly, Catherine manages to get the truck off to the side of the road.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That," Sara manages to get out through her shock.

"I have absolutely no idea." Catherine looks at her cell and sees "No Service". "And there's no signal."

Not fully believing her, Sara checks her own cell and it's true; no signal, and a dead truck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So, what do we do now?" Sara asks, slumping into her seat.

"I'm not sure. Where's the map? Maybe we could walk to somewhere."

Sara hands Catherine the map from the glovebox. Catherine looks at it quickly before folding it back up and heads it back.

"We're at least 50 miles to Vegas and there's no towns on the map, so I don't know if there is anything out here, wherever here actually is."

Sara unfolds the map and studies it intently.

"So we're here right," Sara says, pointing at a spot on the map. She slides her finger half an inch to the northeast. "If I remember correctly, there's a town here with a diner and a one-pump gas station. If we start walking now right across the desert, we could be there in about an hour or so. Unless you wanna sit here and wait," Sara challenges.

Giving her a sly grin, Catherine nods and exits the truck. Walking around to the other side, she opens the door and holds her hand out for Sara to take. Holding hands, the women set off across the hot sand in hopes of finding this town. Catherine idly wonders if the diner had good food.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: this entire story is copyrighted (C) 2010 SLD Publications (not the characters, just the actual story itself)

Chapter 11

CLICK.

Sara cocks her gun, which is already trained on the target at hand. Catherine crouches by a nearby bush about 15 feet behind Sara, completely terrified. She flinches at the sudden growl.

They had been walking for less than 20 minutes when they came upon these few coyotes. They tried backtracking and going around but they had been spotted already.

Sara aims at the head of the closest canine and fires. Quickly reaiming, she fires off a few more shots, which find their marks and stopping the coyotes before becoming breakfast.

"This trip is turning out to be more and more interesting than the last month," Catherine comments as Sara holsters her gun.

"Shooting coyotes is interesting but a truck dying in the middle of the desert is just plain annoying."

Catherine chuckles and wraps her arms around Sara's waist.

"Yeah but it's worth it to be here alone with me right?" Catherine jokes, trying calm Sara down.

Sara turns around in Catherine's arms and puts her own arms around the blonde's neck, and leans her forehead against Catherine's.

"It doesn't matter what is happening as long as I get to be with you," Sara says with honest sincerity.

Catherine smiles shyly and looks into Sara's eyes, getting lost once again. Sara's eyes half close and she closes the distance between their lips.

Their first kiss is so light and brief that the boys probably wouldn't even consider it an actual kiss but the women could feel a spark, like electricity, run from their lips right down to the tips of their toes and spread like wildfire within, filling them. Breaking apart and gasping for air, it is Catherine who first recovers and smiles brightly in the warm morning light.

"So do we keep walking forward, or head back to the truck and wait, where there aren't any coyotes?" Catherine asks.

"I say head back to the truck. At least the path is clear and the seats are comfortable," Sara replies, then grabs Catherine's hand and begins to head back to the truck.

_Well, there isn't any food there, but I just had my first kiss with Sara. First of, hopefully, many, _Catherine thinks.


	12. Chapter 12

(C) 2010 SLD Publications

Chapter 12

It takes less time getting back to the truck, and it feels great to flop into the semi-comfortable seating, even though it's getting stuffy inside. There isn't much to while just sitting there. Eventually, Sara brings out her cell and starts clicking away.

"Thought you had no signal?" Catherine asks, thinking that Sara was texting or something.

"I don't," Sara replies shortly. Catherine raises her eyebrow and leans over the console between the seats to check it out.

Sara is playing a game on her phone, a boxing one to be exact.

"You're playing games while we are stuck out here in the middle of the desert?" Catherine's voice got louder and more shrilly, a clear sign that she has began to really freak out.

A few more clicks and Sara closes her phone and faces Catherine.

"Cath, we're in a truck not quite in the middle of the desert. If you're worried about animals, they can't get in the truck. As for food, I'm not exactly sure about that yet, but don't worry. If necessary, I will go to that town and get food to bring back. I won't let anything bad happen. I'll look after you, ok." Sara's little speech calms Catherine down.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't like it, just sitting her with no communication or a way of getting home." Sara leans over and gives Catherine a hug, and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry city girl, you'll be back in civilization soon enough. But for now you'll have to put up with me."

Catherine snickers. "Trust me, being her with you is better than fighting off coyotes," Catherine whispers back, giving Sara tingles down her spine.

Sara slowly pulls her head away and faces Catherine directly. Leaning in, Sara kisses Catherine once again but this time for a little longer and a little harder. Catherine pulls back first, heart racing, and attempts to catch her breath. Looking into Sara's eyes, Catherine realizes that she has never seen so much love shining through before, not even Eddie, her late ex-husband who claimed to love her. The brief thought of Eddie catches Catherine off guard and a slight frown forms, which Sara picks up on immediately.

"What is it?" Sara asks, concerned.

"I had a brief thought of Eddie when I looked into your eyes," Catherine quietly says.

"Looking into my eyes reminded you of Eddie?" Sara asks, more confused and slightly insulted.

"No, not reminded. When I looked into your eyes, I saw the love you feel for me shining openly for me. Then I thought of Eddie because he was the last person who said that they loved me," Catherine explains, and a sadness takes over her body. Sara immediately feels like an ass for confronting her so harshly about it. Reaching out gently, Sara takes Catherine into her arms and just holds her.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I started this story with the intent of actually working on it then school came and now my awesomely intense job at Dell. For now I'm putting this story on hiatus for like maybe a week or so until I get time to actually write some new stuff out that hopefully won't be crap Please don't be mad or flame me because I'm slow lol


End file.
